


假女王“诚招”男奴做农活，败露后反遭性侵勒索

by Wiege_Grabe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 恶搞, 恶搞新闻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiege_Grabe/pseuds/Wiege_Grabe





	假女王“诚招”男奴做农活，败露后反遭性侵勒索

【本报讯】近日，奥地利维也纳郊区一名35岁男子向警方报警称自己遭到三名男子性侵和勒索。警方在介入调查之后才搞清这场闹剧的来龙去脉，目前涉案四人均已被拘留。  
此名奥地利男子在几星期前曾于多个SM交友网站上发帖，自称“女王”诚招男奴，可在自家庄园进行严厉的SM调教，并放出自己穿着皮制衣物的照片及庄园的照片。此贴在各网站转发推荐量已上千，并有数十人报名参与，最终有三人谈妥价格成行。我们目前并不清楚他们商定的价格。  
此三人分别来自德国、法国和西班牙，此前已是好友。据悉，此三人确有轻微的Submission倾向，但是并未参加过此类活动。其中那位德国男性在其弟浏览相关网页时发现此条信息，出于好奇心理，遂纠集其余二人参与其中。  
奥地利警方在接受明镜周刊采访时确认了此事的真实性，并表示，“他们没有获得预期的回报。”  
本想饱尝蹂躏之喜的这几名男子，结果却只是在庄园中做各种农活和家务劳动，比如“不穿衣服劈柴”“戴着拘束面罩修剪草坪”“穿着拘束衣在田里收菜”“在宅子中作狗爬状擦地”等等。  
事后其中那名德国男子对警方叙述道：“我们本以为缺乏鞭打等实际接触行为，其实是所谓放置Play的一种，故而先前并未起疑，一直劳作了一星期。那奥地利混蛋只是穿着他的行头，布置我们去干着干那，就没别的了。这真是太愚蠢了！”  
“我觉得我们错在对此事缺乏经验。”那名法国男子叙述道：“那奥地利男人给人感觉像是精于此道的老手，尤其是语言上十分在行，故而我们对其很是信任。事实上，若是他适时地作出一些诸如鞭打、针对性器官的抚慰等行为，我们很可能不会起疑。”  
另一名西班牙人对此并没有什么表示，他觉得劳动几天感觉还不错。  
正如那名德国人所叙述的，他们直到一个星期之后才发觉事情的异常，先是提出罢工，未果，于是三人逃离庄园，到附近的警局去报了案。事实上，在报警的时候三人均穿着暴露，幸而未引起较大的骚动。  
三人遂状告该名奥地利男子涉及非法卖淫。警方因此对其进行调查，但是奥地利男子出示了有效证件，故而此事并未引起警方重视。  
此三人状告不成，遂起念潜入奥地利人的庄园，将其捆绑并进行性侵。  
当事人如此叙述道：“那三个笨蛋翻过院墙，从窗户跳进了我的屋子，将我绑在床柱上。我知道呼救也没有用，因为这里只有我一个人。他们脱掉我正常的衣服，从我放置那些SM玩具的地方找到了许多东西，做了很多我在之前并没有尝试过的玩法——事实上我并不是不能接受这样——只是他们在之后居然要挟我退钱，否则就把拍摄的照片寄给我的前妻——我出于对隐私的保护，只得将钱退回——这实在是不能忍受，我觉得我遭到了勒索！”  
目前涉案四人均被拘留，警方正在调查此男子的证件。  
据悉，此名男子刚刚离婚，其匈牙利裔妻子携两名儿女卷走大量财产，此人出于经济情况考虑故而出此计策。   
近日科学家研究发现，男性进行一定的家务劳动有助于提高智商，并预防老年痴呆。所以我们建议这位男子在今后的生活中自己进行一些家务和农活劳动，以防止老年痴呆。


End file.
